The Destruction of Pam Beesly (feat Karen)
by xxxVioletWintersxxx
Summary: Jealous over Jim and Karen's relationship, Pam steps out of her comfort zone when she approaches a group of basketball players in this smutty tale of interracial lust. Intended for mature audiences only.


Pam sat alone on her bar stool, staring deeply into the grain of the counter. It's been a while since she was this intoxicated, but every time she thought of Jim and Karen together she felt a deep, aching pain, and she wanted to forget. She needed to forget. But no matter how many shots she took she couldn't get them out of her mind. As she downed one more she thought about how much of a lightweight she was, and for a second, she worried that she might do something stupid. After another moment of thought she concluded that maybe she wanted to do something stupid. The cameras weren't here. Nobody she knew was here. She had the chance to let loose for once without anyone knowing. It was time for her to say, "Fuck Jim" and move on.

She needed to find a guy to get her mind off Jim, at least for a night. She was sick of romance, she needed to experience one of those youthful flings that she never had the chance to have while she was with Roy. Some tiny part of her mind was screaming that she was crazy, she couldn't possibly be considering a one-night stand, but the rest of her stopped caring at that point. After all, she hadn't had sex since she broke up with Roy. She laughed out loud at the thought of what Angela might say if she saw her now. She scanned the room for a target and her eyes were drawn to a group of three men toward the back corner of the bar. They were all tall, dark, and muscular. Their jerseys seemed to indicate they were part of a basketball team. She wasn't sure which yet, but she knew one of them was going to get lucky tonight.

Pam unbuttoned another button of her blouse - fuck it, make that two buttons - and stumbled a bit drunkenly over to the group. She leaned over their table so that her cleavage was in full view and quickly tried to think of something to say. "So do you guys have a game in Scranton going on?"

"That's why we're here, Baby," one of them said, "You a fan?" He had short, curly black hair and broad shoulders. In response to his bright smile, Pam tried her best to do a sexy lip bite, but just came off looking awkward. She had never done anything like this before, and her mind was beginning to panic. She didn't know what to say. Before she could respond, the man to her right gave her a firm, unexpected slap on the bottom and she let out a small gasp. "Of course she's a fan, Mikey, unless you know any other reason a sexy office lady would come say hello."

Pam blushed a deep red at being called sexy. The man who slapped her was rugged and more toned than the rest. Something about him seemed dangerous, the kind of wild that she was looking for. The third man, the one to her left, was a bit lanky, but still extremely attractive, especially in her inebriated state. He asked, "Would the gorgeous lady like some autographs?" His voice was as smooth as butter.

"Sure," Pam blurted out without thinking, "Except… I don't have a pen. I mean, I have one, but it is in my car, and it is really dark out. Could one of you maybe… walk me?" She tried her hardest to mask the drunken stammering and stuttering but it was to no avail. The man to her left chuckled, but the one to her right held her by the forearm and said, "Sure thing," and he stood up, towering over her. Pam became even more nervous and her legs got shaky, but he held onto her as he walked her out of the bar. Once outside, Pam decided it was time to make a move. She spun around and sloppily pinned the man to the side of the building.

In an instant, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his, exploring with her tongue. He offered no resistance. She pulled out for a brief second just to say, "I want you." With that, the man reversed the situation, wrapping his arms around Pam, kissing her passionately, throwing her against the wall. His hands wandered, caressing and groping Pam's breasts, thighs, and bottom. He stroked her leg, going under her skirt and just a bit above mid-thigh. Pam couldn't believe it, she was outside a bar making out with a guy and she didn't even know his name. It was so exciting. The man whispered back, "Down the street from here is a hotel. Meet me in room 219 in half an hour." He lightly caressed her over her panties before releasing her. It gave her goosebumps. Pam quickly committed the number to memory, repeating it in her head.

After returning to the rest of the guys with a sharpie from her car, her hair a bit messier than when she left, the one with the broad shoulders, Mikey, asked if she would like him to sign a napkin. With a cute smile, she nodded her head no and undid another button, revealing a large part of her lacy red bra. She pulled the shirt apart with her hands and revealed her cleavage in full, pushing her chest forward like a pigeon for the guys to sign. They all had big toothy grins. One by one, they signed her chest, their hands lingering as they did so. She got stares from everyone in the bar, and there was plenty of whispering. Sober Pam might have cared, but drunk Pam didn't one bit.

Half an hour later, more or less, she was humming to herself, strutting down a hotel hallway. It was eerily quiet. She knocked on the door of room 219. The door opened, and it was Anthony, at least that is what he wrote on her breast, and he was shirtless. Without thinking, Pam caressed his abs. She had never been with a man so fit before, so sexy. She had never been with a black man either, and she took note of how silky his skin was. He pulled her into the dimly lit room and shut the door behind her.

Taking control right away, he kissed her and threw her on to the bed. She let out a small squeak. Suddenly, he was on top of her, his tongue invading his mouth and his fingers deftly unbuttoning her top. Before she knew it, he was unbuttoning her bra. Once her chest was bare, he examined her, his index finger running along her curves, along her hard, pink nipple. He gave it a flick, then a pinch. He seemed to take pleasure in making her squeal. He put his mouth on one nipple, suckling, licking, nibbling.

With one hand he teased the other nipple, and with the other, he ventured into Pam's skirt to get a feel for the situation. Pam was soaking wet. He slowly inserted a finger and she moaned softly. In went a second finger. She didn't realize how much bigger a tall guy's hands were. Her body wiggled, humping his hand. He stopped and pulled down Pam's skirt and panties at the same time. It was then that she realized her shoes were still on and kicked them off along with her socks. She was now fully exposed and vulnerable, but before he would go any further he stood at the edge of the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. Pam got the message.

She rolled onto her stomach and pulled down his pants. In his underwear was a bulge that already looked full size. She slowly pulled down the underwear in anticipation and the cock flopped out, landing on her face. Pam had to take a second to absorb it all. It was hands-down the largest cock she has ever seen, definitely bigger than Roy's. She had never liked the smell of dick before, but Anthony's scent intoxicated her more than the alcohol. She could hardly resist as she licked all the way from the balls to the tip. Was it because he was black?

Anthony took in the view of her nude body and flustered face as she began by sucking on the balls. Truthfully, she started with the balls because she was afraid of the cock. The taste was also different than that of white guys, in a musky, masculine sort of way, but she liked it. She might even enjoy giving head if all guys tasted and smelled like this. She turned her focus on the head and gave it a kiss. Her lips slowly enveloped it, and she could hardly fit much of it in her mouth, but she tried her hardest, bobbing and sucking, spit dripping everywhere. She tried taking it deep, but after a few gags decided it was impossible for her.

Satisfied, Anthony kicked the pants off from around his ankles and flipped Pam up and over. On her back, she looked at him worriedly. His cock rubbed along the lips of her pussy. The tip prodded. She held her breath as he squeezed his way in. She was tight, or he was big. Probably both. The first few slow thrusts were pain and discomfort, but that quickly turned into immense pleasure. Their lips met, and their tongues danced. He pounded rhythmically, balls-deep in Pam's cunt. He held her by the legs so that she was spread wide and accepting. The size of his cock allowed him to reach places in Pam that had never been explored before. She had finally found her G-spot and it was amazing.

He kept going and going, occasionally switching things up. Sometimes he would stimulate her breasts, sometimes he would grope her bottom, and once he even surprised her with a spit-lubed finger in the ass. Pam had never done anal play before, and it kind of hurt, but it felt dirty and she decided she enjoyed it for that very reason. He then had her ride cowgirl, and Pam almost thought it was too intense. For a little bit they tried a rough doggy position. He pulled her hair and Pam came extremely close to orgasming before Anthony switched her back to missionary. "I don't want you cumming just yet, Baby."

After a few more minutes of teasing her and keeping her on the edge of orgasm, he had her pinned to the bed by her hands, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and the two once again had their mouths locked together tightly. Pam tried to hold back but moaned so loudly she could be heard in the next room over. Her hips bucked wildly and her whole body started to quiver. "I'M CUMMING!" she shouted. Anthony's thrusts became a bit quicker, harder, deeper. She felt his cock unload inside her as the most intense orgasm of her life rushed over her. As his massive cock was removed from her, she felt a little bit of the cum drip out and run down her taint, but she was too exhausted to care. Birth control hasn't failed her yet!

The two sweaty individuals cuddled and exchanged kisses. "So what made you decide to pick me out of that bar?" Anthony asked. "Honestly," said Pam with a sad smile, "I am mad at a guy and I wanted to do something wild to get my frustrations out. It just so happened that you were the most attractive guy in the bar." She ran her fingertips over his muscles as she said this. "Well," he said with a pause, "If you're still mad tomorrow, and want to try something even more wild, I might have an idea for you."

"How wild?" asked Pam. "Really wild." Pam didn't even have to know what it was. She knew another day at the office would just bring it all back, and she would do anything to get that pain and anger out. "I'm in." she tells him. "Alright. Come back tomorrow, same time. It will be after our game." And without much else being said, Pam passed out.

* * *

Pam spent the next day at the office pretending nothing had happened, ignoring her hangover, pretending the faded signatures on her bosom didn't exist, and silently wondering if Jim was anywhere near the size of Anthony. Pam, now sober, almost regretted her drunken actions of the previous night. She felt like a dirty whore. She kept thinking about what others would think. Most of all, she was angry at herself for letting it happen. Yet, every time she thought of Jim, or saw him flirting with Karen, she could feel the reservoir of pain and anger building in her heart. She knew how it could be drained, and now that she had a taste of it, some deep part of her wanted more.

After all, Anthony seemed like a nice enough person, so what she did couldn't be that bad. She just wondered about what he had planned for tonight.

* * *

Pam arrived at room 219 nervous but excited. She was tipsy, but not nearly as tipsy as the last time she was here, so she was worried that she would get scared and back out. Before she allowed herself the chance to do so she gave the door three quick knocks. She bounced up and down on her tiptoes in anticipation. It wasn't Anthony who answered the door, like she expected, but instead Mikey.

"Oh, Pam, you came. Some of us thought you weren't gonna show." He took her hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. What was Mikey doing here? That is when she saw Anthony and four other dark, muscular men sprawled casually on the beds, watching the television, all in various states of dress. When they saw her, one quickly turned the television off and they all looked at Pam. _Oh no_, she thought, _Is this what I think it is?_ With all the attention and the thoughts racing through her mind she turned as red as one of Dwight's beets. Should she run? Should she feign sickness? She's never even had a threesome; how could she possibly do something as crazy as this!

But before she had the chance to try anything, Mikey shoved her forward toward the center of the room. "I'd like you guys to meet Miss Pam Beesly. She's the one that begged for our company tonight," he said. Pam tried to speak, tried to tell them that she didn't even know what Anthony had planned, but no words came out. She was frozen like a deer in headlights. One of the men, who had a shaved head, came forward, gently lifted Pam's chin, and planted a kiss right on her lips. "Nice to meet you, Miss Beesly, I'm Marcus, but you can call me Marc." She hardly even noticed the man who came and grabbed ahold of her bottom. "And I'm TJ," he said softly into her ear. Another man began unbuttoning her blouse and stuck his hand inside to grope her breast. It was the lanky man, "Kyle, I'm sure you remember me." he says, pulling her breasts out of her bra cup so they hang out of the blouse.

She was surrounded, and the hands were seemingly everywhere. Some played with her breasts, some played with her bottom, and she was being passed around from guy to guy to kiss and molest. All the while, they were undressing her. First her top, and then her bottom. As her panties were pulled down she felt another mouth press against her cunt. Whoever it was, they were licking slowly and deeply. His tongue would graze her clit with every lick and it felt fantastic. Anthony began sucking on one of her breasts while Marcus got the other, and Mikey kept tonguing her mouth. With so many places being cared for at once, Pam was overwhelmed, but it didn't last long as the guys began to stand up in a perfect circle around her. Anthony took the lead and pushed Pam down by her head.

Surrounded by everyone, Pam realized what they expected her to do and began pulling down all their pants. Some were a bit smaller than Anthony and some were a bit bigger, but they were all bigger than anything she was used to. With each one the smell and the feeling of it pressing against her skin excited her more. Once all six cocks were freed and slapping her in the face she began sucking. Quickly realizing she couldn't cater to all the guys at once, she began giving handjobs in each hand. Mikey, whose cock was scarily thicker than Anthony's, was in her mouth at the moment. He grabbed the back of her head and began controlling the blowjob, making her bob and gag on his cock.

She kept turning, trying desperately to service everyone of them. When Kyle teased that she was taking too long, she stretched to put both his cock and Anthony's in her mouth at the same time and began running her tongue around their heads. They were both taken aback by their cocks touching, but clearly they didn't care enough to stop her. Once all their cocks were thoroughly wet with spit and hard as rocks, Marc pulled her up from behind. He got on his knees and began licking her ass. Pam's eyes went wide. This feeling was unexpected and weird, but she got into it, pushing her bottom back against his face.

"Who wants her pussy first? I had it yesterday so I will give one of you guys a shot," said Anthony as this was happening. "I'll take her," said Mikey. He lifted Pam off her feet and held her just above his cock. Was he going to fuck her as he held her up in the air? She sucked in air through her teeth as she slid down on his thick cock. It wasn't as bad as yesterday, but she still felt her body adjusting. He started thrusting into her slowly. Her legs were wrapped around his torso and her face was buried in his chest. She didn't even notice Marc putting lube on his cock behind her. She suddenly felt a pressure against her asshole. "Just relax and it won't hurt, baby," he said.

"Wha-AH!" she yelped. The cock began sliding in and Pam didn't know what to think. She clenched instinctively before relaxing a bit. The anal, like yesterday, didn't feel great in any traditional sense of the word, but the feeling was so different and dirty that Pam loved it. The cocks slid in and out of her pussy and asshole. Pam moaned. She could feel them practically rubbing against each other inside of her, she could feel the hard muscles enclosing her from either side, she could feel Mikey hitting her G-spot. She felt like the soft, white Oreo filling between the hard, black cookies and she couldn't believe how amazing it was.

Her pussy juice dripped down Mikey's cock. Marc removed himself from behind and Mikey pulled her back down onto the bed, cowgirl style. Someone else inserted themselves in her behind and Anthony climbed onto the head of the bed, where he slipped his cock into Pam's mouth. To either side cocks filled her hands and she started stroking. She felt something building inside of her. Another cock rubbed against one of her feet. Anthony took the back of her head and began roughly bobbing her on his cock. The guys in her other two holes worked up to a moderate pace, thrusting deeply. She couldn't believe it. She had a cock in every hole and two more in her hands, like she was in some sort of porno, but it was real life. She was such a dirty whore.

Mikey was hitting her G-spot with his thick cock just right. Anthony began thrusting into her mouth harder and she started gagging. "Take that you slut," he said. It was too much for her. She began writhing in orgasm, but the cocks didn't stop thrusting. Her loud moans were muffled by Anthony's cock and interrupted by her frequent gagging. Even after she finished and her whole body was sensitive, it didn't stop. In fact, they all wanted a turn sampling each hole, so every once in a while they would swap like some sort of sexy musical chairs.

This went on for about fifteen minutes before she achieved a second orgasm, more intense than the first. Shortly afterward, Anthony reclaimed his original position and came in her mouth. She savored the taste. He demanded that Pam open wide and show him before swallowing it whole. Mikey, having returned back to his original position, came in her pussy, balls deep. Marc gave her ass a similar treatment before they both pulled out. The other three guys came on her face, with some assistance from her hands and tongue. In addition to her face being drenched, bits of cum got in her hair and dripped down onto her tits. She licked her lips and smiled.

After a solid half hour of sex and two orgasms, Pam was too tired to care about cleaning the mess up. She laid back onto the bed and shut her eyes. "Let's do this again sometime," she whispered to nobody in particular, "After I recover from this time, that is."

* * *

Jim laid back in bed, exhausted from dealing with Cece while Pam was out running errands. _No wonder she is too tired for sex all the time, _he thought to himself. He went to go turn on the TV only to discover he had lost the remote. Frustrated, he began searching the bedroom. When he seemed to be running out of options, he looked under the mattress to see if it somehow ended up there when he noticed a small tear. He wondered how long it had been there (Pam was, unsurprisingly, the one to do most of the cleaning, so it wasn't often he saw the underside of their mattress). He ran his hand along it mindlessly and felt a bump. Reaching inside, he discovered a cell phone. It seemed like an older one, too. When he opened it, he saw an old candid of him as the background and he smiled. This must have been from the beginning of their relationship. He tapped over to the photos section to reminisce.

The first photo was of Pam smiling, surrounded by one of Jim's favorite basketball teams. _She knows I love that team. Why didn't she mention this earlier? _The next photo was pretty similar to the first, except they were all naked, and Pam was grabbing two of them by their cocks. Jim's stomach dropped like a rock. _Surely, this must be from before we were dating. _He tapped through several more photos of Pam doing things he didn't even know she was capable of. _Since when does she do anal?_ He then came to a photo of someone he hadn't seen in a long time: Karen. She was hiding her face from the camera, but he'd recognize that ethnically ambiguous body anywhere. She was naked, covered in sexual fluids, and in the fetal position. On her ass, someone had wrote "MAN STEALING WHORE" in sharpie, with handwriting suspiciously similar to Pam's. The rest of her body was covered in similar vulgarities. _What the hell was Pam doing?_

The next photo was of Karen posing in a slutty schoolgirl outfit, clearly camera-shy and unsure of herself. In the next, Pam was with her in a matching outfit. Next, they were making out with each other, much to Jim's shock and confusion. Next, they had their lips wrapped around opposite sides of a big, black cock. There were photos of them being fucked side-by-side, photos of them swapping cum by kissing, even one of Pam angrily riding Karen's face while someone plowed Karen's pussy. Jim kept going. _Karen could deepthroat? She never tried any freaky stuff like this when we were together... _Eventually Karen stopped appearing in the photos, meaning at that point Jim and Pam were almost certainly in a relationship. He gulped. The photos kept going and going, he began noticing their wedding ring in them. It was all too much for Jim. He closed out of the photos and took a deep breath. Hesitantly, he opened the text messages only to discover they had all been deleted except the last two.

[Same place, usual time, tonight?]

[Count on it XO]

They were dated from three hours ago. Jim sat down on his bed and wondered what he was going to do. This is the type of thing that could ruin a marriage. He looked down to see a boner trying to break free from his pants. Jim took a moment to think and felt a tinge of embarrassment. Perhaps this _doesn't_ have to ruin his marriage. He unzipped his pants and pulled the photos back up. He was going to have some quality alone time while Pam was out on her errands.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Originally, this was supposed to be two stories, with the second one titled _The Destruction of Karen Filippelli. _However, I wasn't certain if I'd ever get around to the Karen story, so I instead reworked it into the phone epilogue. If there is enough interest, I will definitely consider giving Karen the full story she deserves, so let me know what you think and if you want some more _The Office_.


End file.
